


Family of Our Choice

by nursal1060



Category: Inhumans (Comics), Inhumans (TV 2017), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Canon couple, Comic Canon, Complicated Relationships, Crystal is Inhuman, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Finding Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inhumans (Marvel), Innocence, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kree (Marvel), Luna is Human, Luna is precious, Multiple Parents, Old Lovers, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Post-Black Vortex, Post-Canon, Post-Divorce, Post-Secret Invasion, Post-War of Kings, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Ronan doesn't know Earth food, Ronan is Kree, Separations, Snacks & Snack Food, Step-parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Understanding, earth customs, inhuman royal family, new families, non-traditional family, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Crystal decides to leave the Inhuman Royal Family's control and find her lover, Ronan, and her daughter, Luna. What she wasn't expecting was a happy ending.





	Family of Our Choice

“You didn’t really LOVE Ronan did you? I don’t know how anyone could love him. He’s such a brute, not to mention hideous-” Polaris stopped speaking when she saw her ex-sister in-law walking away from her, distraught. Polaris held her tongue as her Inhuman friend and ex-family member retreated down the hall and to the exit.   
Crystal may have been wed to Ronan for convenience, pretty much as a pawn to her brother in-law’s plans, but she did want their marriage to work. She really had and she knew Ronan had as well. Crystal felt cold remembering being torn apart from him by her sister and brother in-law to stay with them.   
Ronan may not have followed her, but she understood why...Black Bolt’s opinion on Ronan’s Kree heritage meant that he would have never truly been welcome into the Inhuman Royal Family. It was sad...even her marriage to mutant Pietro had been met with better reception. But now nothing was holding her back. She could leave if she wanted, and Crystal planned to.   
No one could stop her; with manipulation of elements mastered, she could easily walk away and no one could protest. Betraying the Inhuman Royal family may be bad, but she knew Medusa would never grudge against her for following her heart. It was that night that Crystal left in search of Ronan and her daughter, Luna. She had a feeling she knew where they were and she got ready to find them.

Elsewhere in the galaxy, in the Astarian spaceship, Ronan stroked his blonde stepdaughter’s locks while she sat on his lap. He had been permitted to stay on the ship after the conflict and his almost suicide. He also convinced the officials in allowing him not only safety, but that of his stepdaughter whom he had taken back from Earth.   
It was against her birth father and grandfather’s wishes, but even the Maximoff family knew that with Decimation and the anti-mutant hate happening on Earth that Luna was in fact safer with Ronan. Luna also didn’t mind her second father. Most people feared Ronan, both his looks and his actions. But not Luna. All she’d ever known was his gentle side, so nothing about him could scare her off.   
Luna looked up at his blue face and asked, “Are you okay Papa? Where’s Mama? Dada talked about Mama needing us.” Ronan had to do his best to be gentle with his words. Luna wasn’t a fighter, she was a child that didn’t need to know about their messy family dynamics.  
Ronan did his best to explain without bringing in the Inhuman Family’s politics, “There are...problems occurring on Earth, sweetie. Your Mama is there with her family.”  
Luna didn’t look happy with his answer, “Why aren’t with Mama then? You love Mama, don’t you? Dada and Papa both love Mama.”  
Ronan nodded and stroked her hair, promising, “We’ll find your Mama once everything has been settled. It is too dangerous to go now.I do not want you to get hurt, little one.”  
Luna pouted cutely, “You need to call me Luna. I’m your baby too.” Ronan smiled a little at that. Luna may only be 6 Earth years old, but she was a feisty one, similar to her birth father. However, in her child mind, all three of her parents were responsible for her being, so Ronan would not say anything to break the illusion.  
Ronan smiled slightly, “Of course Luna. We’ll go once everything has been sorted. For now, I believe your father told me about your…’snack time’.”   
Luna hopped off of his lap and nodded, “Yep! Snacks!” She pulled out the rather large snack bag from the cargo closet. It was busting at the seams with plastic baggies of portioned snacks that Pietro had arranged for her. Luna could just sneak snacks, but she knew better, and had Ronan pick one for her.  
Ronan looked confused as he looked through the baggies, “These crunchy pieces are quite...vibrant red. These are quite orange, and oddly….marine animal shaped. These circular round black and white morsels as well.”  
Luna giggled, “They don’t have chips and cookies where you live?” Ronan shook his head honestly, and Luna’s eyes began to widen. At first, he was frightened by her sudden shock, but Luna quickly fished through the bag, “We have to eat them together!” She pulled out a bag of mini chocolate chip cookies. She opened it and held it out to him. He was about to take it with his hand but she kept thrusting it up to his mouth. He slowly let her feed him.   
Luna smiled and took a seat besides him. “Isn't it good?” Ronan nodded, smiled at her and held her shoulder as she ate the rest of her mini cookies in gentle silence.

Crystal teleported onto the Kree-safety ship. She was met with slightly unwelcome glances. People here knew who she was, but no one said anything to her as she scoured the halls. She gathered pieces of information before going into the residential halls.  
Crystal opened a door and smiled. Ronan was lying on his bed, reading a story to Luna, who was lying down besides him. Upon seeing her mother, she jumped up and ran to her.   
Ronan sat up and smiled, “Crystalia.” Crystal picked up Luna and walked over to kiss Ronan. He kissed her back and pulled his two girls into an embrace.  
Crystal smiled, “Ronan, I've missed you.”   
Ronan smiled widely as he sat with her, “As have I. I have enjoyed being here with Luna. It's not the same without all of us.”  
Luna pipped up from her mom’s lap, “Papa is so awesome, now it’s finally us! Next time Dada needs to com too! We can eat Goldfish crackers and hot Cheetos!”  
Crystal groaned, “Is your father feeding you junk food again?”  
Luna pouted, “I had to! Papa’s never tried them before.”  
Crystal smiled and looked up, “Oh right. He hasn’t. I’m sure he’d love~ pizza. Earth food is delicious.”   
Ronan smiled, “We shall try all of these Earth foods together love. As long as we are all safe, I could ask for nothing more. Ronan kissed Crystal again, the most affection he’d ever shown before, with Luna whining and covering her eyes as the two continued to kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers~!  
> Similar to Medusa x Black Bolt, I found out about this marriage/relationship from the game Marvel Future Fight (Crystal is an awesome character to play). And like always, when i get curious about a pairing, I do research.
> 
> I thought there wasn't much work on Medusa and Black Bolt, but literally...THIS PAIRING HAS ONLY ONE OTHER FIC ON AO3! (At the time of my posting). I could barely find mentions of Crystal x Ronan anywhere, despite the fact it is canon!
> 
> I love a good challenge, so I made these two a fic (despite not having read ANY of the inhuman comics, spare me please) :( But if I got anything wrong in this fic, it was unintentional. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
